


Super Max & Les Super Meilleurs Potes

by Marie_Aline_de_Randomia



Category: Les Inconnus, Life Is Strange (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Cirque du Soleil, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Les Inconnus - Freeform, Trampolines, south park s5 e3, super best friends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia/pseuds/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia
Summary: Max et Cholé cherchent encore désespérément Rachel, heureusement Jésus et Les Super Meilleurs Potes son la pour les aider (voir l'épisode South Park saison 5 épisodes 3)
Kudos: 1





	1. Qui veut la peau de Rachel Amber ?

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis toujours demander : Si Max et Cholé galère autant pourquoi elle demande pas de l’aide à Jésus et Les super meilleurs potes sérieusement ?

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

**Qui veut la peau de Rachel Amber ?**

C’était une journée normale à d'Arcadia Bay Max parcourra le campeuse, elle se sentit invincible grâce à son pourvoir. En effet Max pouvait remonter le temps grâce à sa elle à peut faire des choses hyper utiles comme reprendre les réponde de se camarade, manger indéfiniment, dormir plus, rallonger le temps de révisions, refaire les contrôles en sachent tout les réponde, humiliait cette pouffasse de Victoria, bref elle se sentait comme une super héroïne ! D'ailleurs à ce moment même Max avait une nouvelle mission ! Kate était en haut d’un bâtiment prête à sauter

**Kate** : AU REVOIR MONDE CRUEL ! … Pourquoi il n’y a personne ? Ho j’aurais pas du faire ça entre midi et deux !

 **Max** : Ho non !

Max regarda autour d’elle, juste à couter du bâtiment des trampolines étais placer en tas elle se souvenant alors.

 **_Directeur_ ** _: Non monsieur je n’est jamais commander des trampolines_

 **_Vendeur de_ ** **_trampoline_ ** _: Non de toute façon c’est la même chose *Pause les trampolines à coter*_

**Max** : Mais oui bien sûr !

 **Kate** : *Saute*

**//////////MAX remonte le temps //////////**

**Kate** : AU REVOIR MONDE CRUEL ! … Pourquoi il n’y a personne ? Ho j’aurais pas du faire ça entre midi et deux !

Max se dépêcha de prendre un trampoline Kate se jette dans le vide Max eu tout de même le temps de pousser le trampoline à l’exact point de chute de Kate. Celle-ci atterrie au milieu, par la suite elle rebondie elle fit des figures acrobatiques donc personne n’aurait toute l’existence, elle vola tel un acrobate aguerri. Les rebonds se fessent de moine en moins important elle put descendre du trampoline quand tout à coup

**Agent du Cirque du Soleil** : OUAAAAA Mademoiselle c’était impression ! Vouliez-vous faire partie du Cirque du Soleil !

 **Kate** : Euh… D’acore

L’agent et Kate partie joyeusement en direction de la sortie

**Max** : Bravo super Max ! On, mais de rien Max. HA la la tu es génial Max !

 **Warren** : Euh… Ça va Max ?

 **Max** : Très bien je viens de sauver… Je veux dire… car tu vois ta super Max à une vie secrète mon petit Warren 

**Warren** : Qu’importe, Max ! Il ‘y a chose que je devais te dire de puis longtemps tu vois…

 **Cholé** : *Arrive dans le parking avec sa voiture*

 **Max** : Oh Chloé ! *Pare en direction de Chloé*

 **Warren** : T’es les soleils de mes nuits par je pense fore a toi tout le temps tu me donnes des papillons dans le ventre chaque battement d’aille et une souffrance, car oui Max malgré des cernes Max je … Max ?

Chloé amena Max avec précipitations à la déchetterie, celle-ci pensait avoir des pistes sur la disparation de Rachel cette amie quelle cherchais de puis longtemps.

**Chloé** : Je crois que je sais où est passée Rachel !

 **Max** : Vraiment ?

 **Chloé** : Oui, regarde! Tu vois Max ses traces de pas ?

 **Max** : Oui, mais ça…

 **Chloé** : D’après les traces de pas Rachel marcher tranquillement quand d’un coup elle a dû se faire poursuivre par des Sangliers !

 **Max** : Des sangliers…

 **Chloé** : Oui tu vas comprendre ! Pas bête la Rachel elle c’est mis en hauteur. Plus précisément sur cette plaque en bois, mais ce quelle n’a pas vu c’est que cette planche et positionner en mode catapulte !

 **Max** : Mode catapulte…

 **Chloé** : Regarde elle est placer au milieu d’un bidon vide ! Un deuxième sanglier à du sauter sur une exterminer alors que Rachel était sur l’autre concluions Rachel c’est fait propulser en l’aire à des kilomètres dans cette direction ! N’est pas peur Rachel nous arrivons !

 **Max** : J’ai bien ta théorie Chloé ! de plus je trouve le passager des sangliers intéressent seulement ce sont des empreintes de pied, est cette balance c’est nous qui l’on crée pour jouet à la balançoire !

 **Chloé** : A oui c’était super drôle !... Donc Rachel ne s’est pas fait propulser à des kilomètres ?...

 **Max** : Non… Même si ça avait étais trop cool !

 **Chloé** : Alors où est-elle qui va nous aider ?

 **…** : Nous nous pouvons

 **Chloé/Max** : *se retourne*

 **Max** : Se sont…

 **Jésus** : C’est nous les

 **Cholé** : *S’agite* Ho mes tu … Attende … Je sais je l’est au boute de la langue…. Tu es…

 **Jésus** : Jésus…

 **Cholé** : Ha oui… C’est lui que je cherchais … enfin je ne suis pas inculte…

 **Max** : *chuchote à Cholé* t’allais dire ça toi ?

 **Cholé** : Non…

 **Max** : Vous voulez aussi cherchais Rachel ?

 **Jésus** : Oui grâce à l’aide de Bouddha et son pouvoir

 **Bouddha** : Ha Ha ! *Invisible*

 **Cholé** : Ohaaa, il a disparu !

 **Jésus** : Non il est jute devenu invisible…

 **Max** : Ohaaaa, ça doit être une sorte de magicien !

 **Jésus** : Bon ce n’est pas grave … Il a aussi Moïse et son pouvoir de super-oracle 

**Cholé** : et sinon ça va Moïse…?

 **Jésus** : Ça c’est un bidon vite Cholé…

 **Cholé** : Ha putain j’ai eu peur !

 **Jésus** : Le VRAI on peut communier avec lui garce à se bracelet micro qui fait aussi montre

 **Max** : OUAAAA trop bien un MONTRE !

 **Jésus** : Vous connais maintenant les super meilleurs potes !

 **Max** : Vous ne devrez pas être plus…

 **Jésus** : Si, mais il sont en RTT… Moïse ou devant nous aller ?

 **Moïse** : Commencer votre enquête par la maison de Rachel

**//////////MAX remonte le temps //////////**

**Jésus** : Si, mais il sont en RTT… Moïse ou devant nous aller ?

 **Max** : On devrait commencer l’enquête par la maison de Rachel

 **Jésus** : C’est parti les super mégas potes… Et Max et Cholé…

Devant la Maison de Rachel

**Jésus** : *Toque à la porte*

 **James (Père de Rachel)** : *Ouvre la porte*

 **Jésus** : Bonjour Monsieur je suis Jésus fis de Dieu nous somme venu…

 **James** : *Referme la prote*

 **Jésus** : Les humains ne sont plus les mêmes qu’il a 2000 ans…

 **Bouddha** : Moïs tu à une idée ?

 **Moïse** : Vous deviez trouver une technique pour entre dans la chambre de Rachel afin de trouver des informations sur sa disparation.

**//////////MAX remonte le temps //////////**

**Jésus** : Les humains ne sont plus les mêmes qu’il à 2000 ans…

 **Max** : Je sais nous avons cas trouver une technique pour entre dans la chambre de Rachel afin de trouver des informations sur sa disparation.

 **Bouddha** : bonne idée Max, on a du mal à croire qui tu es amie avec l’autre la…

 **Chloé** : *tien en équilibre un branche avec son nez* Max Max regarde j’ai enfin réussie à le faire !

 **Jésus** : Si on entre, on va se faire voir par ces parents !

 **Max** : Ne vous en fais pas !

Max entra dans la maison avec précautions le père de Rachel arriva vers l’entré elle remonta le tempe et se cacha dans l’armoire dans une armoire de l’entrée. Une fois le père partit. Pour accéder à la chambre Max devait il s’approcha du dit escalier et se fut au tour de la mère de s’approcher max alla se cacher avant de remarqua que se cachet derrière un aquarium n’étais pas une très bonne idée. Elle du remonter le temps et cette fois-ci alla se cacher derrière une étager. Max pu ensuite pénétrait dans la chambre de Rachel, elle se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre ou les autres l’attarder. 

**Max** : Et les gars j’ai réussi !

 **Jésus** : C’est bien Max mais Bouddha et la de puis longtemps …

 **Bouddha (Derrière Max)** : OUAAAAAAAAA !

 **Max** : AAAAAAAAA !

 **James** : C’est quoi ce bruit ?

**//////////MAX remonte le temps //////////**

**Max** : Je suis arrivé vite je dois commencer l’enquête, Hahhaaa j’active mes pouvoirs psychiques ho mon dieu une présence ! Bouddha, je sais que tu es là !

 **Bouddha** : *Invisible* Non tu peux pas savoir que je suis la !

 **Max** : Pouvoir de super Max

 **Bouddha** : Il faut cherchais des indices !

Max et Bouddha chercha des indices dans la chambre, mais rien de très intéressent, jusqu'à que Max découvre le journal intime de Rachel

_« Cher Journal_

_Aujourd’hui Je me suis promène dans la forêt, la forêt et jolie il avais des oiseaux, des écureuils, des lapins, des hommes chauves habiller en robe blanche. Quand les hommes mon vu ils mon courue après, ha la la se son des joueurs apnée rencontrée qu’lis voulais déjà jouer au chat avec moi ! On a couru pendants 2h c’était très amusent ! Mais ils mon rattraper ha la la il sont vraiment fort ! Ils voulaient faire plus empale connaissance avec moi donc ils m’ont inviter à leur fête on c’est installé dehors puis on à parler de totale liberté de penser cosmique vers un nouvel âge réminiscence. Ils on très intelligent il on du aller au moine jusqu’aux bacs ! Après il mon amener dans une grotte avec plein de symboles bizarres c’était vraiment … Bizarre Ha Ha Ha ! Il écouter un autre monsieur parler je comprenais pas beaucoup se qu’il disait, mais après il lui on donner de l’argent ils sont vraiment très généreux ! Ensuite il mon laisser rentré chez moi j’étais un peut triste de les laisser, mais ce n’est pas grave ils mon proposer de les rejoindre demains soir je suis vraiment constante ! »_

**Max** : Bouddha, ça y est j’ai trouvé !

 **Bouddha** : *fume un pétard de Rachel* hein ?

 **Max** : Bouddha ce n’est pas le moment ! Et tu pourrais au moine en proposer !

 **Bouddha** : T’en veux… ?

 **Max** : Evidement !

Bouddha tena le joint à Max elle prit une taff

**Max** : Ouaaaa des cheveux on dirais des perle!

 **Bouddha** : J’aurais pas du t’en passais …

**Chloé** : Alors Super Max tu as trouvé

 **Max** : *Va à la fenêtre* Cholé des cheveux on dirais une galaxie !

 **Chloé** : Oh non Max tas pas fumer un joint de Rachel si tu savais se quand na mie dedans …

 **Bouddha** : Je veut pas savoir…

 **Jésus** : Bouddha appare vous défoncer vous vais des indice ?

 **Max** : Ouuais c’est trouve ce livre *Montre le journal de Rachel* ça dois être une sorte de bible !

 **Cholé** : Une quoi ?...

 **Jésus** : Max passe nous le livre ?

 **Max** : *Le Laisse tomber au sol*

 **Jésus** : Bon c’est pas grave…

 **Chloé** : Max pour descendre utilise l’échelle spéciale pour faire le mur

Max regarda sous la fenêtre et effectivement il avait une échelle en corde avec marqué " l’échelle spéciale pour faire le mur" elle a pris et installer afin de sortir de la chambre

Bouddha descendiez le première.

**Cholé** : Ha toi Max !

 **Max** : Non je pas besoin de prendre l’échelle car je sais voler !

 **Tous** : NOOOOOOOOOON

 **Max** : *Saute pas la fenêtre et tombe sur Jésus*

 **James** : *Sore de la maison avec un balai* C’est encore vous ? *Les frappes avec un ballais

 **Max** : Mec on n’est pas des poussières ! Viens plutôt fumer avec moi, on parlera à quelle point la fôret et belle

 **Jésus** : Ho bordel ! *Prend Max* Vite tous le monde on part !

Bouddha résume le journal de Rachel le groupe parie en directions de la fôret afin de trouver cette mystérieuse grotte

_Dans la forêt_

Le petit groupe chercha longtemps, il arriva enfin devant une grotte avec de drôle de symbole

**Chloé** : Je crois que c’est la parque il à une grotte avec des symboles bizarres !

 **Bouddha** : C’est bien Cholé !

 **Max** : Bordel j’ai mal à la tête…

 **Cholé** : Ouais mais on c’est bien marrer

 **Jésus** : Oauis… Super….

 **Cholé** : revent à la missions, comment on fait pour entre !

 **Moïse** : Tu dois foncer dans cet arbre et ça ouvrira la grotte

 **Chloé** : Ouaa merci mec ! *Cholé fonce dans l’arbre et s’écrase elle reviens avec le nez en sang* Hé c’est pas drôle !

 **Tous sauf Cholé** : Ah Ah Ah AH !

 **Jésus** : Assez rigoler ! On se sépare en deux, Cholé avec Max est nous autres ensemble !

 **Chloé/Max** : *Parte cherchait des indices*

 **Bouddha** : Moïse tu sais comment nous pouvons ouvrier cette porte ?

 **Moïse** : Jeter des cailloux sur l’entre de la grotte

 **Jésus** : Quoi ? Mais c’est stupide si on fait sa on va se faire repérait directe !

 **Moïse** : Je ne vous dit pas de le faire je vous décrie se que je vois

 **Jésus** : Quoi ?

Jésus se retourna et vois Chloé et Max jeter des cailloux sur l’entre

**Chloé** : Hoéééé il a quelque un ?

 **Max** : Aller venait ça fait quand même 2 minutes quand est la !

 **Jésus** : Arrêter on va se faire ropéret !

Des hommes chauves sortie de la grotte et emporta avec lui nos héros avant de les ligoter

**Max** : *Essayer de remonter dans le temps* (Medre pourquoi sa marche pas….)

_Quelque heure auparavant avant_

**_Chloé_ ** _: Max Max regarde je sais marcher sur une jambe !_

 **_Jésus_ ** _: *regarde vers Chloé* Chloé veut tu arrêter de faire n’importe quoi ? *Se prend un arbre* AÏE !_

 **_Max/Chloé_ ** _: HA HA HA HA HA HA !_

**_//////////MAX remonte le temps //////////_ **

****

**_Chloé_ ** _: Max Max regarde je sais marcher sur une jambe !_

 **_Jésus_ ** _: *regarde vers Chloé* Chloé veut tu arrêter de faire n’importe quoi ? *Se prend un arbre* AÏE !_

 **_Max/Chloé_ ** _: HA HA HA HA HA HA !_

**_//////////MAX remonte le temps //////////_ **

****

**_Chloé_ ** _: Max Max regarde je sais marcher sur une jambe !_

 **_Jésus_ ** _: *regarde vers Chloé* Chloé veut tu arrêter de faire n’importe quoi ? *Se prend un arbre* AÏE !_

 **_Max/Chloé_ ** _: HA HA HA HA HA HA !_

_Inside suite_

**Max** : Ha oui c’est vrais…

 **Jésus** : Super on applaudit Max et Cholé !

 **Bouddha** : *Applaudis avec difficulté*

 **Max** : Oui, mais aussi quelle idée de nous mettre tous les deux !

 **Chloé** : Bravo Jésus !

 **Bouddha** : Ouais bravo !

Les hommes les et ligota à des poutres

**Hommes 1** : Pour Richenou !

 **Chloé** : NON je veux être sacrifier à la gloire de Satan !

 **???** : Allons qui à dit quand aller vous tue

 **Jésus** : T’es qui mec?

 **Hommes 1** : Vois-y Skippy le Grand Gourou

 **[Skippy](https://www.zupimages.net/up/19/48/hmc9.jpg) **: Alors comme ça on s’intéresse à notre secte ?

 **Cholé** : Euh… Non on s’amuser juste à jeter des cailloux…

 **Max** : Comme ça sans aucune raison

 **Jésus** : Pourquoi nous nous garder ici ?

 **Skippy** : Pour parler affaire… vous n’avez jamais songé à vous tournée vers la spirtualiter ?

 **Bouddha** : Pas vraiment non…

 **Cholé** : J’avoue que j’ai toujours voulu vénère une galaxie avec des bars de femme…

 **Skippy** : Oui après tout on à aucune preuve que jésus existe

 **Jésus** : Hé

 **???** : Skippy qui c’est ?

 **Skippy** : Je vais vous présente notre déesse !

 **Rachel** : Coucou je suis une déesse !

 **Cholé/Max** : Rachel !

 **Rachel** : Ho Cholé comment ça va ?

 **Cholé** : Ben la moyen…

 **Jésus** : Rachel tu dois retourner chez toi, ton père et mort d’inquiétude

 **Chloé** : Je n’ai pas trouvé moi …

 **Jésus** : Chloé, on ne t’a pas sonné !

 **Rachel** : Mais je suis une déesse ici sa à toujours étais mon rêve !

 **Cholé** : Mais ton rêve ce n’était pas d’être une princesse

 **Rachel** : Oui, mais ça c’est du passé

 **Max** : Tu vas refuser de quitter cet endroit ?

 **Rachel** : Pas tempe que je ne serais pas une vrais déesse

 **Cholé** : Bon OK on veut bien rester …

 **Jésus** : QUOI ?

 **Skippy** : Détacher les !

 **Jésus** : *chuchote à Cholé* tu es folle ?

 **Cholé** : Mais non on reste juste le tempe que Rachel quitte l’endroit !

 **Max** : Haaaa ouaissss…. Pas bête !

 **Jésus** : Quoi "pas bête" je suis Jésus je peux pas faire partie d’une secte !

 **Cholé** : Oh ça va, transforme l’eau en vin, mais ça veut pas faire partie secte !

 **Jésus** : Évidement !

 **Max** : Pour Rachel !

 **Jésus** : Bon OK, mais c’est bien pour la mission…

Des hommes les amené dans une chambre

* * *

-> [Reportage de la secte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOJwGl3yLMU&t=128s) <-


	2. Les Tatas foireuse

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

**Les Tatas foireuse**

**Hommes** : *Le jette dans la chambre violemment*

 **Homme 1** : Bon ben sur ceux j’espéré que vous vous êtes bien amuser…

 **Bouddha** : Super…

 **Hommes** : *Ferme la porte*

 **Max** : Bon il faut commençais à parlais des choses importantes !

 **Chloé** : C’est moi qui prends le lit du haut ! *Cours vers le lit*

 **Max** : Hé c’est pas juste ! *Lui cour après*

 **Jésus** : Sérieusement vous vous battez pour choisir qui aura le lit du haut ? Vous êtes puérile !

 **Bouddha** : Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je le prend…

 **Jésus** : Vraiment puérile… *Soupire* Moïse qu’est qu’on pourrait faire !

 **Moïse** : Vous deviez entrer dans la chambre de Rachel afin de savoir pourquoi elle veut rester ici, dans le but de la dissuader

**//////////MAX remonte le temps //////////**

**Jésus** : *soupire* Moïse qu’est qu’on pourrait faire !

 **Max** : Je sais on pourrait devais entré dans la chambre de Rach elle veut rester ici, dans le but de la dissuader elle veut rester ici et pouvoir la convaincre de partir d’ici

 **Moïse** : Attend…

 **Chloé** : Max comment tu trouver tous c’est idées !

 **Max** : Haha c’est dans … La tête… Une grosse tête … Très Très grosse tête…

 **Bouddha** : Comme Moïse ?

 **Max** : Extate… Noooooon! Euh non pas du tout, bon on devrait peut être y aller….

Le petit groupe parcourra le bâtiment

**…** : Vous voyez je peux aussi faire la roue !

**Max** : C’est la voix de Rachel !

Ils s’approchèrent des voix tout en restant à l’écarté

**Skippy** : Oui mais tu devrais arrêter les activités trop mentales pour toi

 **Rachel** : Ha ben oui la roue ça fait mal à la tête, Parque ça tourne la roue

 **Chloé** : *Chuchote* Alor la c’est bien vrais 

**Skippy** : Pour être une bonne déesse tu n’a cas m’écouter et ça ira très bien vous autre la amené la à sa chambre

 **Hommes** : *Amène Rachel*

Nos héros suivit il arriva devant une porte ou le mot Rachel étais Marquet Rachel entra

**Bouddha** : regardez là, il y a une porte avec marquer on gros Rachel ça dois être la !

 **Chloé** : Perspicace le Boubou !

 **Bouddha** : … Boubou…

 **Max** : Vite il faut entre …. Mais…

Deux gardes muscler arriva il se mire devant la porte de Rachel

**Max** : J’ais une idée *prend les gardes une photo*

 **Chloé** : Euh… Max…

Max marcha vers les gardes

**Max** : Bonjour bonjour Monsieur les gardes !

 **Garde 1** : Que veux-tu…

 **Max** : Ouaaaaa vous este super muscler !

 **Garde 2** : Ouais on sait on c’est musculaire pour plaire aux meufs

 **Garde1** : Exacte ça doit faire 10 ans qu’on le fait !

 **Max** : Vous n’aurez pas une photo de vous avant

 **Garde 1** : On en a pour nous motiver

 **Garde 2** : J’ai justement celle ou on allait à notre première séance donne la photo à Max*

**//////////MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo //////////**

**Max se trouva devant un gymnase avec les gardes pas encore musculaire**

**Max** : Attendre vous deux

 **Garde 1** : Oui

 **Garde 2** : Dépêche-toi on doit commençais à se musclait pour draguer des nanas

 **Max** : Justement il n’y à pas besoin, par la je veux … Il n’a pas besoin d’être un buldibodeure pour épater les filles il faut seulement être est même

 **Garde 1** : Ouaaa elle à trop raison ! Aller vient mec on rentre chez nous !

 **Max** : Je suis contant que vous – y compris *regarde la photo des gardes musclé*

**//////////MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo //////////**

**Max** : Ça y est j’ai… Mais qu’est que !?

Max se retourna elle se rendiez conte qu’autour d’elle il n’y avait plus rien juste des ruines à perdre de vue, le ciel était rouge sang et des centaines de dragons voler sur l’un d’eux

**Nathan** : HAHAAHAHAHA je suis le maître du monde !

 **Max** : Ho Ho… *Re regarde la photo des gardes pas encore musclait*

**//////////MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo //////////**

Max revins devant le gymnase avec les gardes, cette fois si elle n’alla pas leur parlais à la place elle couru vers elle sauta et fit un coup de pied arriéré airent le premier garde tomba au sol la seconde essaya de s’échapper, mais Max le rattrapa et lui mi une branlait après ça elle re regarda la photo avec les gardes de la future.

**//////////MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo //////////**

Les gardes étaient encore la, mais il n’était plus musclait 

**Garde 1** : HAHAHA c’est la fille qui nous à tabasser !

 **Garde 2** : Vite il faut prévenir les autres !

Avant qu’il est le temps de quoi que se sois Max sauta en l’aire et leurre remis une branlait par des attaques arènent, une fois cela fait max reparti vers les autres

**Jésus** : Tant de violace était t-il n’éssaisaire?

 **Max** : Tu aurais préférait vire dans un monde régi par Nathan Prescott ? Je ne crois pas non !

 **Jésus** : Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Nathan !

 **Max** : Ouias ben… t’aurait pas aimé !

 **Bouddha** : Non c’est bon !

 **Max** : Quoi c’est bon… Attend il est où Bouddha ?

 **Bouddha** : *Ré apparait* la !

 **Jésus** : pendants que tu "cassais des gueules" Bouddha en à profiter pour entre en douce hé apparemment il a trouver des indices intéresse

 **Chloé** : Vite rentrant dans la chambre avant quand se face griller !

 **Tous sauf Max** : *Parte*

 **Max** : Mais… Ce que j’ai fait… C’était badasse… 

**Chloé** : *Revin* Oui oui… *Prend Max par le bar et la ramène*

Une fois dans la chambre Bouddha leur raconta se qu’il à vu

**_Rachel_ ** _: Oulalal toute cette place pour moi je dois vraiment être une déesse, mais e me demande quand même il a un miroir au plafond… Et pourquoi il à une laisse aussi je n’ai pas vu de chien ! Et une cage de gogos danseur il va y avoir un spectacle ?_

_Des hommes ouvriers la porte et jetèrent une autre personne dans la chambre_

**_Kate_ ** _: Hahaah AÏE !_

**_Homme_ ** _: C’est une autre déesse t’inquiet_

**_Rachel_ ** _: Oh et il en aura d’autre_

**_Homme_ ** _: Ouais et Skippy dormira même avec vous pour être sûr qu’il ne vous arrive rien !_

**_Rachel_ ** _: Ouaaa il est vraiment trop gentil ce Skippy !_

**_Homme_ ** _: Ouais haha_

**_Kate_ ** _: Attarder je n’ai pas du tout envie d’être une déesse moi !_

**_Homme_ ** _: C’es con c’est sur c’est un truc ça arrive comme ça dans ta vie tu t’y attende pas et puis BAM t’es une déesse_

**_Rachel_ ** _: Exactement ! Il existe d’autre exemple comme par exemple des fois du te promené et BAM tu te prend un arbre_

**_Kate_ ** _: Si vous plais me laisser pas avec elle !_

**_Homme_ ** _: Déso… *ferme la porte*_

**_Rachel_ ** _: Tu veut être la déesse de quoi ? Moi je veux bien être la déesse de l’eau comme ça j’aurais jamais soif et je pourrais prendre des bains quand je veux !_

**_Kate_ ** _: *Tape contre la port* SI VOUS PLAIS NE ME LAISSER PAS AVEC ELLE !_

**_Rachel_ ** _: Avec qui ? Il a que nous dans cette pièce !_

**_Kate_ ** _: *pleure*_

**Jésus** : Ho mon dieu Skippy veut crée un harem

 **Max** : C’est pour ça qu’ils ont pris Rachel !

 **Bouddha** : Apparemment ils vont pas s’arrêter la

 **Chloé** : Il y a quelle que chose qui me turlupine dans cette histoire…

 **Max** : Qu’es que c’est ?

 **Chloé** : Pourquoi il avait une laisse c’est vrais il n’y pas de chien ?

 **Jésus** : Je t’en supplie Cholé arrêt de réfléchir…

 **Cholé** : Mais je suis trop une philosophe incomprise

 **Jésus** : Je comfirme… 

**Bouddha** : Moïse que pouvons nous faire ?

 **Moïse** : Max et Cholé doive faire une sorte d’entrée dans le harem afin de suivre les filles et de persuader Rachel de partir, mais aussi dans le bute de trouver une erreur dans le systhéme

**//////////MAX remonte le temps //////////**

**Bouddha** : Moïse que pouvons nous faire ?

 **Max** : Bouddha et Jésus doive faire une sorte d’entrée dans le harem afin de suivre les filles et de persuader Rachel de partir, mais aussi dans le bute de trouver une erreur dans le systhéme

 **Moïse** : …

 **Jésus** : Pourquoi nous deux ça ne serait pas plus simple que ça soit vous ?

 **Max** : Mais je suis sur que Skippy à un coup de coeur pour vous !

 **Bouddha/Jésus** : …

 **Max** : Bon OK j’ai compris…

Skippy marcha dans les couloirs Max et Cholé entra en actions elle étais tous les deux habiller dans des petites robes blanches très courtes

**Max** : Tu ne trouves pas que c’est petite robe son un peu trop dénudé

 **Chloé** : Je ne trouve pas, car nous on aime bien le sexe *Fait un clin d'oeil à Skippy*

 **Max** : Oh non je tombe *Tombe en montrons sa culoté à Skippy*

 **Cholé** : *Se penche vers Max en montrons c’est Sein* Ha la la Max faut donc plus attentions !

 **Max** : Regarde Cholé de la boue allons nous rouler dedans !

 **Cholé** : Oh oui une vraie activité de fille ha ha

 **Max/Cholé** : *roule dans la boue tout en riant bêtement* HA HA HA HA

 **Skippy** : Je crois que j’ai trouvé une nouvelle déesse…

 **Max** : (Yes !)

 **Skippy** : *Montre Jésus du doigt*

 **Jésus** : QUOI !

 **Homme** : *Prend Jésus*

 **Jésus :** Pourquoi moi ?

 **Skippy :** J’aime les bardes

 **Chloé :** Je savais j’aurais tu me faire pousser la barde !

 **Bouddha :** Mais ce n’est pas dans le plan ça !

 **Max :** Ha….


	3. Mad Max

**Chloé** : Qu'est qu'il y a Max ?

 **Max** : Je viens d'imaginer Skippy et Jésus se rouler une pelle

 **Bouddha** : On à plus important à penser ! Mais merci pour l'image…

 **Chloé** : Bhaaaa….

 **Bouddha** : Max qui est qu'on pourrait faire ?

 **Max** : Euh… Pourquoi moi on n'a pas oracle Moïse pour ça ?

 **Bouddha** : En temps normal oui, mais c'est Jésus qui le micro pour lui parlait…

 **Max** : Ha… Ben… Ouaaaa Chloé j'ai oublier j'ai un truc super important à te dire !

 **Chloé** : QUOI JE VEUX SAVOIRE ?

 **Max/Cholé** : *Se retourne vers Bouddha*

 **Bouddha** : Quoi… Il a quelle que chose derrière moi ?

 **Max** : Non si tu pouvais juste partire….

 **Bouddha** : * Soupire puis s'éloigne du groupe*

 **Max** : Cholé on est dans la merde

 **Cholé** : Ha non la on est dans la boue … enfin j'espère

 **Max** : Je ne parle pas de ça, mais la situation dans laquelle on est !

 **Cholé** : Tout ça parque qu'on infiltre dans une secte ? Je ne trouve pas moi…

 **Max** : Non c'est pas ça c'est Bouddha qui me demande se quand dois faire ! Je n'ai pas prévu d'être remplaçante oracle !

 **Cholé** : Pourquoi tu as peur ? Jusqu'à la on c'est est sorti, tu as toujours trouvé une solution

 **Max** : Non tu comprends pas à chaque fois que Moïse disait quoi faire je remonter le temps et je répéter juste !

 **Cholé** : Ha la la sacrée super Max

 **Max** : Mais là on est dans la merde !

 **Cholé** : Et non dans la boue je te rappelle !

 **Max** : CHOLE !

 **Cholé** : T'en fais pas ta cas dire un truc au pife je suis sur que ça va marcher !

 **Max** : Mais si je me trompe je suis une personne normale si on enlevé mon pouvoir de contrôler le temps !

 **Cholé** : Mais non regarde Jésus il a bien séparait la mère en deux, alors que c'est un mec tout simple si on oublie c'est super pouvoir !

 **Max** : Mais non ça c'est Moïse

 **Cholé** : Excuse-moi très cher Max, mais non c'est Jésus

 **Max** : MOÏSE !

 **Cholé** : JESUS !

 **Max** : MOÏSE !

 **Cholé** : JESUS !

 **Bouddha** : Bouddha !

 **Max/Cholé** : *Le regarde furieusement*

 **Bouddha** : *Marmonne dans sa barbe* personne ne veut jamais jouer avec moi…

 **Max** : … Bon je crois que j'ai une idée. On a cas peindre une brique en or on l'a fait passer pour un lingot d'or banquier Suisse pour parlais affairé avec skyppi !

 **Lao-Tseu** : bonne idée garce à mon pouvoir d'animation d'objets je pourrais commencer contrôle la brique !

 **Bouddha** : j'ai justement de la peinture d'or! Mais où va-t-on trouver une brique

 **Chloé** : Oh je sais on a cas utiliser Bribri ma brique de compagnie !

 **Max** : Ben voilà c'est plus facile que je ne l'imaginais !... Attardez, mais vous êtes qui…?

 **Mahomet** : Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait 15 minutes qu'on est là !

 **Lao-Tseu** : Je suis Lao-Tseu représentent de…

 **Bouddha** : C'est bon les lectures on déjà vu l'épisode pas besoin de ressortie ton CV

 **Lao-Tseu** : Max je ne vois pas en quoi sa nous aider...

 **Max** : c'et facile pendant que tu contrôleras le lingot d'or je mettrai mon déguisement de fleur pour ne pas être vu te je dérober des documents importants

 **Chloé** : c'est celui que ta mis pour Halloween ?

 **Max** : évidemment !

 **Bouddha** : Aller Max Chloé et les super potes on y va!

Dans le bureau

**Garde** : Grand Gourou un lingot d'or veut parlais affaire avec vous

 **Skyppi** : bien fait le rentrée

 **Lingot d'or** : je suis un grand banquier suisse j'ais entendu parlais de vos exploits je veux parais affaires avec vous

 **Skyppi** : Bien commencent

Max se faufila discrète dans le bureau elle galéra un peut à avancer dans son pot de fleurs, mais russisa à atteindre une étagère ou étais rangé des albums photos

 **Lingot d'or** : Je pense Je le Lux mondial et propose à de nouveaux avertissements

 **Skyppi** : mm... Continuer...

 **Lingot d'or** : je pense qu'il serait judicieux de ...

Skyppi ouvra discrètement les tiroirs du bureau il prit un pistole et le pointa vers le pauvre Lingot d'or

**Max** : (Ho non…)

Skyppi déclencha le pistole de l'eau en sortie, ce qui enleva la peinture dorée

 **Skyppi** : à je le savais un lingot d'or ne se trompait jamais garde attraper

les gardes arrivent et tapent sur la brique avec des marteaux

 **Skyppi** : maintenant amènent la dan la salle des tortures !

 **Garde** : la vrai ou votre salle de BDSM?

 **Skyppi** : le vrai...

 **Garde** : Ok! *Parte*

Max comment ça a avoir des gouttes de transpirations, Skyppi étais toujours à son bureau après un petit moment il se leva est quitta la pièce, Max en profita pour souffler, elle attrapa l'album et repartie comme elle est revenue, un garde arriva Max fus obliger de se stopper il arriva prés de Max, elle se figea pour rester naturelle, mais ne put s'empêchent de respirais le garde amena sa main prés de son visage puis sortie son arrosoir et l'arrosa

**Garde** : Je t'ais vu en arrivent est tu avais l'aire tout dessécher ! *Pare*

 **Max** : … Merci…

 **Cholé** : MAX, enfin on a eu peur quand on a vu la brique se faire amener !

 **Max** : Tout Va bien ?

 **Cholé** : Non Bribri c'est fait avoir…

 **Max** : Je ne parle pas à toi Cholé ! je parle à Lao-Tseu !

 **Lao-Tseu** : Ouias t'inquiète

 **Mahomet** : Tu as trouvé des documents importants ?

 **Max** : Oui ça *Montre l'album photo*

 **Bouddha** : Hé ça va nous aider à quoi ?

 **Cholé** : Ho je sais on prendre une photo compromettent on la mes sur internet,

 **Bouddha** : comme ça on pourrie sa vie sociale !

 **Cholé** : Exactement ! il deviendra un loser et plus personne ne voudra le suivre !

 **Bouddha** : Et il se susidera !

 **Cholé** : Oui !

 **Bouddha** :… C'EST STUPIDE CHOLE !

 **Max** : *Feuillette l'albumen* regarder il y à une photo de lui au milieu de billet si on trouve le Skyppi du passée avant qu'il soit crée la secte, on lui chante que s'il la crée on montre cette photo de lui montrent c'est vraies intentions comme sa personne n'en fera partie !

 **Bouddha** : Le lui du passer…?

 **Max** : Je vous raconterais plus tard *regarde la photo*

**/MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo /**

**Skippy** : Hah ahah je vais faire une secte et men mettre plein les poches HAHAAHA

 **Max** : Je ne crois pas Skippy ! *Montre la photo* je t'en empêcherais en montrons cette photos afin de montré tes vrais objectifs !

 **Skippy** : NONNNNN *saute par la fenêtre*

 **Max** : Ben voilà c'était facile *regarde la photo d'avant*

**/MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo /**

Max se trouva sur un trône entre Cholé et Rachel et d'autre femme en sous-vêtement super sexy

**Max** : Je m'attende pas à ça, mais c'est pas mal …

 **Cholé** : Ho notre déesse Max nous somme tellement contant de travailler pour toi

 **Max** : Il faut à tout prix que j'immortalise se moment vite une photo !

 **Rachel** : C'est que….

 **Cholé** : Tu te souviens plus ? La grand guerre entre la République Max contre l'Empire Nathan ?

 **Max** : La République quoi… ?

 **Cholé** : A près sa défaite Nathan c'est venger en détruisent tout les appareille photos ainsi que tout les recherches tournent de la photographie...

 **Rachel** : En gros plus de photos !

 **Max** : … QUOI !

 **Rachel** : Mais ne t'en pas on à toujours la peinture !

 **Kate** : Ne bouger pas j'ai fini dans 2 H !

 **Max** : …. HAAAAAAA C'est le pire futur alternatif que j'ai vu !

 **Cholé** : Ha moi je ne trouve pas tu te souviens celui ou la pétanque dominer le monde ?

 **Rachel** : C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais aimé jouer avec des boules…

 **Max** : Vite je dois retourner dans le présent

**/MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo /**

**Cholé** : Max qui est que t'as rien n'a changé

 **Max** : *pleure* Cholé c'était horrible, rien ne marcher !

 **Lao-Tseu** : Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

 **Bouddha** : Grace à cette photo on va pouvoir monter à ces fidèles son véritable objectif

 **Max** : *Snif* Oui… Ce n'est pas bête

 **Cholé** : Oui puis ça évitera de vivre dans un monde dominer par la pétanque !

 **Mahomet** : Regarder le coffre fort est même la

 **Cholé** : Décidément cette architecture et très pratique pour le scénario !

Jus à coter d'eux une grande porte de coffre-fort avec marquer "Coffre-fort secret"

 **Lao-Tseu** : Ça pourrait être une preuve, comment on pourrait l'ouvrier…

 **Max** : Il faudrait l'exploser

 **Tous** : *Se retourne vers Mahomet*

 **Mahomet** : Et bien bravo vive les clichers, je suis Mahomet alors forcément j'ai des bombes, bravo les gars bravo !

 **Tous** : *continue de le regarder*

 **Mahomet** : Bon ok j'en est, mais vous imaginer pas des choses !

Mahomet plaça les bombes et les fis exploser, le coffre était rempli d'argent

 **Cholé** : Super on a les preuves !

 **Max** : Attention quelle qu'un arrive

Il prit toute une potion plus ou moine naturel

**Homme 1** : Dépêche-toi le sacrifice à comme

 **Homme 2** : Je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile de courriers avec ces robes

 **Bouddha** : Un sacrifice vite il faut y aller !

Votre groupe suivit discrètement les deux hommes

Pendants se temps du coter de Jésus, dans la salle à l'étai en fermer Kate et Rachel

**Homme** : *Ouvre la porte* Une "nouvelle amie" pour vous ! *Jette Jésus puis referme la porte*

 **Jésus** : AÏE!

 **Kate** : Oh mon Dieu Jésus ?

 **Rachel** : Tu le connais ?

 **Kate** : Ben évidemment !

 **Rachel** : Oh ça va pas besoin de faire ton intellectuelle ! Je connais toutes les stars moi si y pas ton Jésus c'est parque il est hasbeen!

 **Kate/Jésus** : *Eleve les yeux au ciel*

 **Kate** : Jésus il faut sortie d'ici !

 **Jésus** : Tu as raison nous devons déjouer les tours de se manipulateur

 **Kate** : NON JE VEUX JUSTE PLUS ÊTRE ACCOTÉ D'ELLE !

 **Rachel** : Kate Kate ! La couleur orange elle est venue avant ou après le fruit ?

 **Kate** : *Pleure* Aaaaaaaa !

 **Jésus** : Ne t'en fait pas mon enfant je vine de sauver ! *Parle dans la micro* Moïse comment pouvons nous sortir d'ici ?

 **Moïse** : Il a une trappe en hauteur si tu combines ton pouvoir de super charpentier et la capacité d'acrobate de Kate vous pourrez l'atteindre.

 **Jésus** : Pour quoi je ne fabrique pas directement une échelle ?

 **Moïse** : … Parque il à pas assez …De bois …

Jésus utilisa sa capacité pour créer un trampoline crée à partir du lit

**Jésus** : Kate c'est à toi !

 **Kate** : *Saut sur le trampoline arrive à la trappe et lance une corde*

 **Jésus** : Vite Rachel prend cette corde !

 **Rachel** : Pour quoi faire ?

 **Jésus** : Mais pour sortir !

 **Rachel** : Sortir pourquoi ?

 **Kate** : Tu me comprends maintenant!

 **Jésus** : Effectivement…

Dans une garde salle

 **Skippy** : Bienvenu à notre premier sacrifice

 **Cholé** : Un sacrifice c'est gens son malade !

 **Max** : Comment peuvent-il se faire embobiner comme ça !

 **Victoria (accrocher à un disque en bois** ) : AU SECOURE AIDER MOI, JE SUIS BEACOUP TROP POPULAIRE POUR MOURRIRE COMME CA !

 **Lao-Tseu** : Vite, allons l'aider !

 **Max** : Non, mais franchement on n'est pas non plus obligé

 **Cholé** : Oui et puis si elle ne veut pas être sacrifiée elle trouvera bien une solution…

 **Mahomet :** Cette fille à votre âge vous deviez la connaitre !

 **Cholé :** Justement…

 **Tous :** Aaaaaa…

 **…** : je ne crois pas malotrue

 **Skippy** : A Jésus tu es bien la…

 **Jésus** : Oui est je suis venu sauver cette pauvre fille

 **Victoiria** : Ha c'est pas trop tôt…

 **Kate** : Euh… t'es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça…

 **Rachel** : Ouais ta déjà séparait la mer en deux !

 **Jésus** : Je vais déjouer t'est plans avec mes pouvoir de super charpentier !

 **Skippy** : des pouvoirs de charpentier ?

 **Rachel** : Supe on va pouvoir construire une cabane

 **Jésus** : Vous pouviez la faire taire…

 **Max** : Tes pas censés être invisibles est tout ?

 **Jésus** : Si, mais j'ai perdu c'est pouvoir en résistent

 **Cholé** : Mais c'est con pourra t'as réussite alors ?

 **Jésus** : Ho ça va Cholé je pourrais dire la même chose de toi !

 **Skippy** : Et comment aller vous faire, j'offre a ses personnes une raison de vivre il n'a pas si longtemps leur vie était nulle, minable, sans intérêt, mais grâce à mon aide, je leur trouverais une raison exister, dans se monde cruel et fermer, car je veux aider c'est pauvre âme égarait !

**/MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo /**

**Jésus** : Ho ça va Cholé je pourrais dire la même chose de toi !

 **Max** : Oui, car j'offre a ses personnes une raison de vivre il n'a pas si longtemps leur vie était nulle, minable, sans itérer, mais grâce à mon aide, je leur trouverais une raison exister, dans se monde cruel et fermer, car je veux aider c'est pauvre âme égarait !

 **Homme 1** : Oui elle à raison !

 **Homme 2** : Ce qu'elle dit est tellement profonde

 **Skippy** : Quoi, mais…. Comment oses-tu ?

 **Max** : Hé se n'est pas tout *montre la photo* il c'est joué de vous !

 **Homme 2** : Quoi il nous veut que pour l'argent, mais comment on aurait pu deviner ?

 **Homme 1** : Surement pas avec l'argent qu'on donnait tous les mois !

 **Homme 3** : Attrapez-le !

 **Skippy** : Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! *Court vers les couloirs*

Skippy s'enfuie on eu e temps, un bruite de choque résonnaient nos héros s'avancer

 **Max** : Mais que…

Spippy étais pare terre, assommer avec une brique accoter de lui

**Cholé** : Bribri

 **Mahomet** : Notre héros a toussé…

 **Bouddha** : Ça ne choque que moi. ?

 **Jésus** : Briri tu nous as paris tant de choses…

 **Bouddha** : Apparemment oui….

 **Mahomet** : Ho non on a oublie de détacher l'autre la !

 **Cholé** : Parque vous vouliez toujours l'aider…

 **Jésus** : vite, retournons-y !

Il retourner dans la salle et détacher cette "pauvre" Victoria

 **Victoria** : Super maintenant je vais obliger de vous parlais !

 **Max** : Ouias….

 **Jésus** : Les fille arrêter c'est dispute dans la vie nous devons aimer nos prochaines

 **Cholé** : Exactement! N'es pas mon pote ! *Lui tapote l'épaule*

 **Jésus** : Ta gueule Cholé *Lui jette une chaussure*

 **Cholé** : AIE !

 **Homme 1** : Merci beaucoup Max ! Maintenant tu seras notre nouveau DIEU ! LE DIEU SUPER MAX !

 **Hommes** : Longe vie au Dieu Max !

 **Max** : Trop bien j'ai toutous voulue être le gourou d'une secte !

Soudaine une sonnerie retenti de chaque montré des nouveaux sujets de Max

**Homme 1** : Oh merde c'est ce soir le matche !

 **Homme 2** : J'ai oublié le poulet dans le four !

 **Homme 3** : C'est vrais que je travaille demain !

 **Homme 1** : Désoler dieu super Max, on à une vie accoter donc… On va devoir quitte la secte…

 **Homme** : *Parte*

 **Max** : NON MON RÊVE !

 **Jésus** : …

 **Lao-Tseu** : Notre mission est fini a présenté !

 **Cholé** : Ho non, mais comment allons-nous sortir… ?

 **Moïse** : Par la porte Cholé…

 **Cholé** : Ho oui…

 **Tous** : *Lève les yeux au ciel…*

Notre groupe sorti de la grotte

 **Kate** : En fin dehors…

 **Max** : Super tout est rentré dans l'ordre

 **Bouddha :** Pas encore, on n'a pas ramené Rachel à ses parents

Épilogue

Rachel fut ramenée chez elle, ses parentes pleurent… De joies ? ça on ne sait pas , mais il avait l'aire bien emmerder quand même… Rachel continua c'est étude, elle fût promue au plus garde école du pays par on ne sait quel miracle, Après un grave accident de balai-brosse qui aurais pus lui couter la vile

elle fie très toucher par la cause animale telle que la protection des saumons d'Amazonie, pour le quelle elle se bâta toute sa vie. Victoria continua a faire chier son monde. Kate suive sa carrière acrobate dans le cirque du soleil, sa troupe devena vite l'une des plus réputer au monde par conséquent elle voyagea beaucoup, elle partagea ces expériences avec ces amis Cholé Max… Et Rachel. En parlent de ces deux la, elle renaitre chez elle, en fessent du deux out sur l'autoroute tranquillement comme elle avait l'habitude. Cholé déposa Max devant son école, mais cette fois on les attarder…

 **Bouddha :** Salut les filles heureuses de vous voir !

Et oui cette fois l'équipe était au complet.

 **Max** : Boubou ! Qui est que vous faites là ?

 **Mahomet** : On est venu vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle !

 **Cholé** : Félicitations c'est pour quand

 **Mahomet** : Mais non pas ça abrite !

 **Jésus** : *Soupir* on et venu nous annoncer votre promotion, dans le groupe des super meilleurs potes vous êtes plus considérait comme des inconnues … Ou incapable

 **Bouddha** : Incapable complétement stupide

 **Mahomet** : Et moche

 **Lao-Tseu** : Très Très moche…

 **Jésus** : Mais comme des …

 **Tout** : DES STAGIAIRES OFFICIELLES

Cholé et Max se regardent quelque seconde avant de crier de joie !

**Max** : Merci beaucoup ! Il me tarde de faire des cafés et photocopies pour vous !

 **Cholé** : Je vous remercier pour commencer, ma mère et Jésus…

 **Lao-Tseu** : Vu que vous faites partie de la bonde, vous allez venir avec nous !

Notre bande amena leur stagiaire dans leur base secrète à Washington, elle courue comme des fous dans tout là-bas

 **Cholé :** Et pourquoi il y une toupies géantes ici ?

 **Jésus** : C'est Moïse…

 **Cholé** : Alors comment ça "Tourne" Moïse

 **Cholé/Max** : *Se retient de rire *

 **Moïse** : …

 **Max** : Et c'est quoi ce bouton !

 **Jésus** : Mais restez tranquille !

Un écran s'alluma sur la chaîne des infos

**Journaliste** : La ville est attaqué par des énormes monstres ninja ! Ho me dit à l'oreillette qu'un certaine Jacob vient de se faire kidnapper ! Si personne ne fait rien, on peut dire au revoir a la ville! Qui pourra donc nous sauver ?

Nos héros se regarder avec leurs nouveaux super stagiaires

**Max** : Vous endentez ! À nous de jouer !

 **Cholé** : Si vous avez une question n'hésitez pas !

 **Max/Cholé** : *Cours vers le sortir*

 **Bouddha** : Elle ne devait pas juste faire les cafés ?

 **Jésus** : Si, mais bon… EN AVANT LES SUPER MEILLEURS POTES ET LEUR SUPER STAGIAIRES!

**FIN**

Il partir tous pour leur nouvelle super mission avec leurs super meilleures stagiaires !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir suivie mes petites truies. J'espéré que ce fic vous aura plus autant que j'ai eu de plaisir a la faire, en ce moment j'en suis sur une nouvelle fic avec cross-overs, MLP/South Park mais pas que ! Il aura aussi du Life is strange (enfin normalement y aura Max avec super méga pouvoir) mais aussi du Excel Saga ! (tellement Rondom putain ) on j'avoue que ça sera baser sur le Kyle x Heidi (Mais rondome attentions !) Donc si vous voulais continue à me suivre (Je dit comme aç vous allait peut être le faire NIANIA je suis diabolique) je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/Journée, car n'oublie pas que tu es une personne formidable et que je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas si vous lavez remarquait, mais Skippy le grande Gourou (Skyppi le kangourou) et l’univers de la secte en générale fait partie de sketch " la secte" des Inconnus


End file.
